primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline/21st Century
A chronological timeline of the 21st Century as seen in the Primeverse. All listed events only took place in the post-original timeline unless otherwise stated. 2000 *The 20th Century ended and the 21st Century started. 2001 *Matt Anderson and his father Gideon arrived from the future and spent the next ten years preparing Matt to join the Anomaly Research Centre. S4 Prequel Episode 5, Series 4, Series 5 Pre-2006/2007 *A baby Kaprosuchus appeared in Jack's House. It remained in the 'present' for the next five years, eating homeless people and rats. Episode 4.2 Original and post-original timeline: *Stephen Hart became Nick Cutter's lab technician at the Central Metropolitan University Department of Evolutionary Zoology. Episode 1.1 *Connor Temple became Nick Cutter's student at the Central Metropolitan University. 2006/2007 Original timeline: 17 May 2006 *A Gorgonopsid appeared in the Forest of Dean via the local Permian Anomaly. A newspaper acquired a photo of the creature and published soon after. 2006/2007 *The Home Office sent Claudia Brown to investigate the creature sighting. *Connor convinced Cutter and Stephen to investigate the creature sighting. *Home Office, CMU trio and Abby Maitland discovered the Anomaly in the Forest of Dean. *Claudia made Nick and Abby sign the Official Secrets Act. *James Lester was put in charge of coordinating the Home Office's response to the Anomaly and arranged for Captain Ryan to accompany Nick with his expedition to the Permian. *Helen Cutter, Nick's wife, started making visits to the 21st Century after traveling through the Anomalies for 8 years. Episode 1.1, Episode 1.2, Episode 1.3 *Home Office and Special Forces dealt with a Carboniferous Arachnids and Arthropleurid incursion in the London Underground. Episode 1.2 **Stephen was bitten by an venomous Arthropleurid and nearly died until anti-venom was administered.Episode 1.2, Episode 1.3 **When the London Underground Anomaly did not close, a permanent Anomaly investigating branch for the Home Office was set up. *Home Office and Special Forces dealt with the Mosasaur and Hesperornis incursions at Crystal Palace Diving Institute, a reservoir and the Dexter house. Episode 1.3 **Home Office sent Nick and later Special Forces divers throught the Dexter house Anomaly, and they brought Helen back to the 'present' by force.Episode 1.3, Episode 1.4 *Connor moved into Abby's flat. Episode 1.4 *Home Office interviewed Helen on her Anomaly knowledge. She lead the team to the Football stadium Anomaly, where she escaped through it. **Home Office dealt with a Dodo incursion. **Tom was fatally infected by a Parasite. *Home Office and Special Forces dealt with a Pteranodon and Anurognathus incursion at Forest Heights Country Club. Episode 1.5 *Helen alerted Home Office to a Future Predator incursion in the Forest of Dean. Which was promplty dealt with. Episode 1.6 **Home Office sent second expedition, comprising of two Special Forces soldiers, Tom Ryan, Nick and Helen Cutter, through the Permian Anomaly to find and guard a Future Anomaly. Tom Ryan and the soldiers were killed and two baby Future Predators were left in the Permian, presumably changing the timeline. Helen and Nick returned through the Forest of Dean Anomaly but unintentionally entered the post-original timeline. Post-original timeline: 2006/2007 *The Home Office Anomaly investigating branch was set up, presumably after they discovered the Permian Anomaly in the Forest of Dean. Episode 2.1, Series 2 onwards *The Anomaly Research Centre was founded and the Home Office Anomaly investigating branch including employees; James Lester, Oliver Leek, Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Captain Ryan all moved to the ARC building. **Nick, Stephen and Connor left the Central Metropolitan University. **Abby left the Wellington Zoo. *Connor moved into Abby's flat. *Tom was killed by a creature. Episode 1.4, Episode 4.2 *Anomaly Research Centre sent an expedition, comprising of two Special Forces soldiers, Captain Ryan, Nick and Helen Cutter through the Permian Anomaly to find and guard a Future Anomaly. None of these post-original timeline versions returned. Episode 1.6, Episode 2.1 **The original timeline versions of Nick and Helen arrived in the post-original timeline's Forest of Dean. Episode 1.6, Episode 2.1 **Helen revealed that she had an affair with Stephen Hart over 8 years ago. *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Raptor incursion at a Shopping Mall. Episode 2.1 *Jennifer Lewis was hired as "Public Relations manager" by the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 2.1, Episode 2.2 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Precambrian Worm incursion at a Inner City Office Block. Episode 2.2 *Connor invented and built the Anomaly Detection Device. Episode 2.3 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Smilodon incursion at Blue Sky Park. Episode 2.3 **Leek stole the Smilodon from the Anomaly Research Centre and put it in his Creature Prison. Episode 2.3, Episode 2.7 *Anomaly Research Centre team travels to Peru to deal with an Anomaly incursion. Shadow of the Jaguar *Anomaly Research Centre team travels to Guns Island via Ireland to deal with several Anomalies. The Lost Island *Anomaly Research Centre team searched the Isle of Dogs for signs of creatures and dealt with a Future Shark. and a group of Mer. Episode 2.4 **Lester fired Nick and made Stephen the "Team leader" but later restored their positions. *Nick and Stephen traveled through a Hackney Anomaly to the Silurian to save a girl, but became marooned when the Anomaly closed. Episode 2.5 **Abby Maitland and Connor Temple were temporarily made "co-Team leaders" for the Anomaly Research Centre. **Later that day, another Anomaly opened and Stephen, Nick and Taylor Craig returned to the 'present'. 2007 3 or 4 March *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Columbian Mammoth incursion on the M25.Episode 2.6 *Nick fired Stephen after the former found out the latter had been meeting with Helen. *Leek released a Neural Clamped Future Predator to the ARC building to kill Lester, but it was killed by the Mammoth. *Nick disarmed Leek's bomb in the ARC building, after searching his files activated it. *Lester and the Special Forces tracked the Neural Clamp to a diversion building. *Nick, Abby, Connor and Jenny tracked Caroline's phone to the Creature Prison. Once there, Leek captured them. 4 March *Leek released a Silurian Scorpion on a public beach. Stephen caught the arachnid up for the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 2.7 *Jenny, Caroline, Abby, Connor and Rex escaped the Creature Prison. *Oliver Leek was killed by his 'Praetorian Guard'. 4 March 2007 as seen on Stephen Hart's grave (Episode 2.7) *Stephen Hart was killed by Oliver Leek's creature army. 4 March 2007 as seen on his grave (Episode 2.7) *Leek's creature army was locked in the containment room and the creatures presumably turned on and killed each other. Post 4 March *Stephen Hart funeral service took place. *Anomaly Research Centre headed out to another Anomaly alert. 2008 June *TBA Extinction Event 2009 *Hilary Becker was hired as "Head of Security" by the Anomaly Research Centre. Episode 3.1 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Pristichampsus incursion around the British Museum and River Thames. **Sarah Page was hired as a "Cryptozoology researcher" by the Anomaly Research Centre. *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Camouflage Beast and Danny Quinn at the Brooks house. Episode 3.2 *Helen Cutter stole her husband's DNA from his house. *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Diictodon incursion at the West London Hospital. Episode 3.3 *Helen infiltrated the ARC building with her Cleaner Clone army and took all staff hostage. **A clone of Nick Cutter later detonated a bomb, that minorly damaged the building, presumably killing all the clones in the building. **Nick Cutter was fatally shot by Helen Cutter. *Jenny Lewis was made temporary "Team leader" for the Anomaly Research Centre, until a permanent position could be appointed. Episode 3.4 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Giganotosaurus incursion at an airport. *Connor finished the Anomaly Locking Mechanism prototype. *Connor moved out of Abby's flat after her brother Jack Maitland visited. He started living at the ARC building. Episode 3.4, 3.5 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Future Fungus incursion/epidemic at the ARC building, an apartment, St Pancras International and around London. Episode 3.5 **Jenny Lewis retired from the Anomaly Research Centre. **Danny Quinn was officially hired as "Team Leader" by the Anomaly Research Centre, after he helped with the last two Anomaly incursions. *Lester allowed Connor to stay at his weekday apartment, to get him out of the ARC building. *TBA Episode 3.6 *Anomaly Research Centre dealt with a Medieval Knight and a Dracorex incursion at a Junkyard, a collapsing Church and around London. Episode 3.7 *Anomaly Research Centre dealt with a Megopteran incursion at a race circuit. Episode 3.8 **Anomaly Research Centre rescued Jack Maitland from the future. **Abby and Connor kissed for the first time. **Jack moved out of Abby's flat. *TBA Episode 3.9 *TBA Episode 3.10 2010/2011 *Anomaly Research Centre sent four missions to the future to find Danny, Abby and Connor. Series 4 Prequel Webisodes, Episode 4.1 **Sarah Page was killed by a Future Predator. *The Minister suspended the Anomaly Research Centre following the disappearances of Danny, Abby and Connor and the death of Sarah. Series 4 Prequel Webisode 1 **Approximately four months later, the Anomaly Research Centre was reinstated by the Minister, following a Stegosaurus rampaging in the members bar at the House of Commons. Prospero Industries purchased partial ownership over the Anomaly Research Centre operation. **The Anomaly Research Centre operation moved to a Prospero building. **James Lester and Hilary Becker were rehired by the Anomaly Research Centre.Series 4 Prequel Webisodes **Lester made a military background for employees, compulsory at the Anomaly Research Centre. **Jess Parker was hired as "Field Coordinator" by the Anomaly Research Centre. **Matt Anderson was hired as "Team leader" by the Anomaly Research Centre. **Danny, Abby and Connor were officially pronounced missing, presumed dead. Series 4 Prequel Webisode 4 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Iguanodon incursion at a Beauty School. Series 4 Prequel Webisode 5 2011 *Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Spinosaurus incursion in Liverpool. Episode 4.1 **Abby and Connor made their way back to the 'present' after spending one year in the Cretaceous. **Connor and Abby were unofficially made redundant from the Anomaly Research Centre. *Abby Maitland was rehired by the Anomaly Research Centre to care for the creatures in the Menagerie. Episode 4.2 *Connor and Abby moved into Jess Parker's flat. **After Connor found Duncan again, the latter unintentionally helped him find the rogue Kaprosuchus. **After Matt followed Abby to Connor and Duncan he called the Anomaly Research Centre team to deal with the Kaprosuchus incursion. **Connor Temple was rehired by the Anomaly Research Centre. *TBA Undated events *The Blue Sky Park Smilodon came through an Anomaly as a cub in the 1990s or early 2000s. Episode 2.3 *Oliver Leek formed an alliance with Helen Cutter before 2006/2007. Series 2 **Together they captured numerous creature without being detected by the Anomaly Research Centre. **Helen presumably took DNA from the mercenary known as the Cleaner. Episode 2.7, 3.1, 3.2 and 3.3 *Helen either cloned Nick Cutter and her Cleaner clone army in the present or the future using stolen future technology. *At some point before and/or around 2010/2011: **Aproximately fifty Giant Burrowing Insects came to the present and set up an underground burrow network. Episode 5.1 **Helen contacted Philip Burton convinced him to devise a secret project to create a stable, man-made Anomaly in a controlled environment and to harness its infinite green energy as a free, unlimited solution to the global energy crisis. Series 5 **Abby Maitland's flat was sold during her and Connor's year in the Cretaceous. Between Series 3 and Series 4 References Category:Time periods Category:Miscellanea